


White Light

by bumblebitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lucas and Skylar are siblings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebitch/pseuds/bumblebitch
Summary: Yet another piece of fucking trash written last year. If you enjoy it, good for you. If you don't, good because neither do I.





	

White Light by Connor Gore

 

It was absolutely stunning. No one would expect that the top brawler in the league had lost. Lucas Grayson, one of the top fighters in an underground "Mortal Kombat"-esque fighting ring had been beaten by Kintaro, one of the strongest. Lucas lay there motionless, something strange going on in his head.

 

Aries: Hello there.  
Lucas: Who are you?  
Aries: I am Aries, leader of Obelisk.  
Lucas: Why are you in my head?  
Aries: I have chosen you to become the newest member of Obelisk.  
Lucas: Never! No! I refuse!

 

But it was too late. Lucas just gave up, and the light “purified” his soul.

 

Skylar: Get him to the hospital! WHY ARE YOU WAITING? HE’S TURNING WHITE!!!  
Asuka: Let’s go!  
Jonouchi: Do we have to?  
Kojiro: Really?  
Asuka: NOW!!!!  
Nobunaga: Alright, time to get moving!

 

They ran him to the hospital, and Kojiro swore he saw a light glowing from Lucas’ body. The nurse said there were no fatalities or major injuries so far and they should stay alert for any further updates. Skylar thought to herself for a minute.

 

Skylar: Lucas, you mean the world to me. You showed me the way to where I am now. Every time you went somewhere, I went with you. I grew up with you by my side. You're my brother. You're family to me. Don't give up on me now. Please. Do it for me. Stay alive, Lucas.

 

And with tears in her eyes, Skylar went back to the dorm with the others. The next morning, she woke up to the blaring sound of the morning newscasts at FULL VOLUME.

 

Newscaster: And our last story of the morning, 21-year-old Lucas Grayson has apparently went missing from his hospital bed. He had not been heard from since Wednesday.  
All: WHAT?!

 

Right at that moment, they heard Blair and Astrid freaking out in front of the doorway.

 

Skylar: Can't you see we all literally just woke up?  
Blair: Did you see what happened down the hall?  
Angel: No, what?  
Astrid: The entire building's been painted!  
Skylar: Why do I need to know this exactly?  
Both: It's been turned WHITE!  
Skylar: We've been invaded!  
Astrid: Follow me.

 

And then when they got there, they saw Skylar’s younger sibling Ben at the door. "Ben, do you know who did this?" Skylar inquired.

 

"Great question. Glad I could answer”, a voice said.

 

And the last person they expected walked out of the room: It was Lucas, dressed in all white. 

 

Lucas: NO BLUE SHOULD BE LEFT!  
Kojiro: What happened to you?  
Lucas: What are you talking about? Everything's perfectly normal. We're just brightening the place up a bit.  
Skylar: That's a lie!  
Lucas: Ever since I lost to that beast, I found out that losses only make you stronger, giving you multiple strategies for a future victory. So any of you have the nerve to take me on?

 

"I do."

 

And at that moment, everyone turned their attention to Skylar. She did not take well to the new Lucas and wanted to pound some sense into him.

 

Lucas: Fine. Meet me at the arena at 4PM sharp. Oh, and bring your friends. I SAID NO BLUE!  
Kojiro: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE GETTING YOURSELF INTO?  
Skylar: Nothing at all.

 

During the battle, Skylar was relentless, throwing every single attack she knew at him. But to no avail. Unknown to everybody, Lucas knew an instant win technique, White Tornado. Lucas played that attack and Skylar knew she had already lost. Everyone watching in the stands knew she was doomed. And at that moment, she dropped to her knees, and fell unconscious.

 

Aries: Hello there.  
Skylar: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCAS?  
Aries: The same thing that I am about to do to you. I am Aries, leader of Obelisk, society of enlightenment. And it's time you join your brother and become one of us.  
Skylar: What? No! NEVER! I refuse to listen! No.....no......  
And with that, the light overpowered Skylar and she just gave way, letting the light "purify" her. 

 

Skylar got up from the floor, empowered by the light with a warm feeling inside, feeling, "different". Adam, her boyfriend (of sorts) was obviously not amused as Lucas began to walk towards her.

 

Angel: It's okay, Skylar. One defeat can't ruin you.  
Adam: GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SICK FREAK!  
Lucas: Skylar, I'm your brother. I would never hurt you.  
Adam: Is he seriously your brother?  
Skylar: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT STUPID?

 

That aura around her, Angel thought, it's strangely, white..

 

And then it hit her.

 

Angel: Oh you have to be joking.  
Adam: About what?  
Angel: She's one of them now.

 

Skylar finally stood up with Lucas' help.

 

Skylar: Thank you for helping me open my eyes, brother.  
Lucas: It's a real pleasure for you to have joined.  
Adam: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?  
Lucas: Shut the hell up, Adam.  
Skylar: Should we leave?  
Lucas: I believe so. Aries wishes to meet with us.

 

And with that said, they departed for home with a loud "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS GRAYSON!", from Adam echoing in the spacious hall. Midway through the hall, Lucas gave a package to Skylar: the Obelisk uniform. She went off to change, and Lucas waited. Two minutes later, they were off. Lucas and Skylar went back to Eleanor and Oscar, their parents' house to address the sudden change.

 

Lucas turned all the lights out, using the moonlight to guide himself and Skylar into the house.

 

Lucas: Remember us?  
Skylar: Of course you do.  
(Lights come back on, revealing Lucas and Skylar)  
Eleanor: What happened? Why are you talking like that?  
Skylar: We’ve seen what you’ve been hiding from us.  
Oscar: What are you talking about?  
Lucas: Don’t think we don’t know what you’ve been hiding. You lied to us all our lives. Your own children! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

 

And at that exact moment, Adam burst through the door.

 

Adam: THAT IS NOT TRUE! ARIES HAS BRAINWASHED YOU BOTH!  
Lucas: WE ARE NOT BRAINWASHED!  
Eleanor: This is not what was supposed to happen!

 

Lucas and Skylar could not believe what they just heard. They thought their parents had staged this whole thing. Skylar was most furious with them.

 

Skylar: ARE YOU TELLING US JUST NOW THAT YOU STAGED THIS WHOLE THING?  
Eleanor: What has that sociopath done to our children?  
Oscar: I’m sorry honey. They are not our children anymore.

 

Eleanor walked back into the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Oscar was right. Lucas and Skylar had fully crossed over to the light. 

 

Lucas: I suggest we leave.  
Skylar: I don’t think that’s a bad idea.

 

And with that, they left the house to meet Aries......

 

Lucas and Skylar arrived to the Obelisk dorms and bowed to Aries.

 

Aries: I see you two are ready to begin the reign of the light.  
Lucas: Indeed.  
Skylar: Absolutely.  
Aries: Great. By the way, I need a favor of the two of you.  
Skylar: What is said favor?  
Aries: We need to grow our numbers in order to achieve complete enlightenment,  
Lucas: I think I know a few people who would be great as followers of yours.  
Aries: But you won’t have time to fight!  
Skylar: Lucas knows a one-hit defeat maneuver for a quick finish to any fight.  
Aries: White Tornado?  
Lucas: Exactly.  
Aries: FANTASTIC! Don’t fail me now.  
Lucas: We will not fail you.

 

With that said, the duo went to recruit some of their friends to become followers of Aries. First stop: Asuka. Lucas busted open the door, and Skylar followed him in. Asuka was not okay with their sudden “entrance”.

 

Asuka: I SWEAR TO GOD! WHEN I FIND WHOEVER KEEPS BUSTING DOWN THE DOOR, I AM GOING TO-  
Lucas: What was that all about?  
Asuka: YOU TWO?  
Lucas: In the flesh.  
Asuka: Why are you here?  
Skylar: We need new followers to achieve complete enlightenment, like Aries said. Right, Lucas?  
Lucas: Indeed. Hold on, if Asuka’s here, then Jonouchi must be here too.  
Jonouchi: What do you plan on doing?

 

And then Lucas landed a double White Tornado, knocking both of them unconscious.

 

Meanwhile in Asuka's mind.........

 

Asuka: Where am I?  
Aries: Hello there.  
Asuka: Who are you?  
Aries: Let's say, an old friend.  
Asuka: HOW CAN YOU BE AN OLD FRIEND IF I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU?  
Aries: The light tells all, Asuka. It lets me see your thoughts, your emotions, and your greatest fears.  
Asuka: Oh god, he can read my mind.

 

Asuka was struggling to stay in control, whether it was the over-excessive light overwhelming her, or Aries thumbing through her emotions and picking the ones that hurt her the most. She just couldn't take it anymore, the light broke through, and purified her.

 

Meanwhile in Jonouchi's mind.....

 

Jonouchi was drifting in a white void of nothingness, unable to see two centimeters in front of him. And then Aries invaded his mind.

 

Aries: Hey.  
Jonouchi: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?  
Aries: I've shown them the light.  
Jonouchi: Is that what you are about to do now? IS IT? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!

 

Well, that was awfully short. Before his question could be answered, the light swallowed him whole, and taking full control.

 

At the same moment that the both of them woke up, Nobunaga and Kojiro bust in to find out what went on.

 

Nobunaga: Alright, what's going on here?  
Kojiro: Whoa, what happened to everyone?  
Asuka: You wanna know what happened? SEE FOR YOURSELF!

 

And she roundhoused them both across the face, knocking them out cold.

 

Meanwhile in Kojiro's mind.......

 

Kojiro: What is this?  
Aries: This is enlightenment.  
Kojiro: WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE MY HEAD?  
Aries: That I shall not say.

 

And the light broke through him. Nobunaga, however, was another story.

 

Nobunaga: WHOEVER IN THE BLUE HELL YOU ARE PLEASE JUST LEAVE US ALL ALONE!  
Aries: You'll be saying otherwise soon.  
Nobunaga: NO! I WILL NEVER BELIEVE YOUR LIES! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!

 

And then the same thing happened. Lucas dropped the boxes with the new uniforms beside their comatose bodies. And then they woke up. After going to change, everyone was ready to set out to find their new victim(s).

 

As they left, they all thought on who said recruit(s) should be………

 

Lucas found their next members, and it was the two whom nobody expected: Christopher Stewart and Priscilla Stadtfeld. Lucas located the house they had rented for holiday (that’s what real Brits call vacation) in what today would be Manchester, England. Priscilla almost immediately recognized what had happened to them.

 

Priscilla: Oh god, they got you too?

 

And she was by no means okay with it.

 

Priscilla: I AM IN NO WAY ABOUT TO LET YOU BRAINWASH ME LIKE THAT SICK FREAK DID TO YOU!  
Lucas: That’s a funny thing, because it’it’s not your choice.  
Chris: What is happening here?

 

And Asuka was not hesitant to let them have it. After a quick roundhouse, there were Chris and Priscilla, going through the same thing that the others did, so why should I describe it again? 

 

ONE JUMP CUT LATER……

 

After changing into the new uniform, they were all off back to Obelisk HQ…..

 

They stopped at Obelisk headquarters. Aries was very impressed.

 

Aries: Wow. I never expected this many.  
Asuka: Hey, the more the merrier.  
Aries: Indeed. Now then, your next task is to find your families and bring them to the pit at the bottom of the building. Understand?  
All: As you wish.

 

And then they split up to go back to their homes and take their families out with them to be thrown in what they call, “The Pit”. Asuka and Jonouchi stopped at their home and their mother Delia was there waiting for them, horrified by what she saw.

 

Delia: Oh my god, what happened to you?  
Asuka: How could you?  
Delia: How could I what?  
Asuka: You lied to us all our lives.  
Jonouchi: YOUR OWN CHILDREN! AND TO THINK YOU ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT US! 

 

And they dragged her to the truck and threw her in. At that moment, Nobunaga as calling them over the phone. Asuka picked up.

 

Nobunaga: Did you get her yet?  
Asuka: Yep.  
Kojiro: Great. I’ll call you back once we get her husband.  
Jonouchi: See you guys in a few.

 

Once they came back with their father, the four of them went back to base to meet with everybody at home base...  
Delia woke up in a cell, with Asuka and an armed Jonouchi standing at her door with a naginata (dual-bladed staff). Delia, seeing this murder weapon in her child’s hands, was scared and ready to scream. Then she saw the naginata slashing the cell apart and Asuka dragging her out screaming. Then she saw Jonouchi pull out a sai dagger and was thinking she was going to be killed here. Then she saw Asuka and Jonouchi drop their weapons and scream in pain: they were fighting back. Nobunaga and Kojiro, with katanas in their hands, we're getting ready to start carving the life out of her when they started fighting back as well.

 

Asuka: This...isn't....right!  
Jonouchi: Can't..... hold it back......much longer!  
Nobunaga: Please....stop it!  
Kojiro: It's.....too.....strong!  
Delia: I have my children back.

 

And they tried to force out the light's power and be back to their normal selves again. Unfortunately, they failed to stop it, fell into nothingness and were lost for what Delia thought was going to be forever.....

 

Asuka: Well, that was close.  
Jonouchi: I'll say.

 

And he was right. They had come extremely close to breaking Aries' control over them. But he was too strong for them. 

 

Aries: NOW FINISH HER!  
All: Yes.

 

And just before Asuka landed the finishing blow, Adam appeared and shot a few bullets at the end of the blade, almost breaking it or killing Aries, who was sitting just behind. He then retaliated by dragging Adam to his throne and stabbing him straight through the stomach, seriously wounding him. The sight of one of their dear friends about to die awakened something in Lucas' mind, breaking him free. Skylar, having gone through the same thing, ran to Adam for what they thought would be the last time.

 

Adam: Why, Skylar? Why did you two have to join this psycho's cause?  
Lucas: We didn't have a choice! We were corrupted against our will!  
Skylar: He's right! We swear! 

 

Adam then lost consciousness and died seconds later.

 

Skylar: Adam, can you hear me? Adam? ADAM? ADAM!!!!!!!!

 

As their clothing turned from white to normal, they got up and looked at Aries. Skylar was livid with rage.

 

Skylar: WE’VE BEEN FORCED TO DO EVERYTHING YOU WANTED US TO AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? YOU MAKE ME WANT TO MURDER SOMEONE! I OUGHT OF COME UP THERE AND SLICE THAT SICK, TWISTED HEAD OF YOURS OFF YOUR SHOULDERS!  
Lucas: SHE’S RIGHT! YOU’RE GOING TO GET WHAT’S COMING TO YOU! AND THEN SOME!  
Aries: Kill them! NOW!

 

And they complied. They moved in on them for the brutal, bloody end. Skylar was ready to fight like an animal, while Lucas was trying to talk them out of it.

 

Aries suddenly appeared from the back door, everyone shocked that he was never killed.

 

Aries: YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY? And I see you’re your regular selves now. I can fix that.

 

And he gazed into their eyes, letting the light free and sending it back into their bodies and minds, taking control of them again. Lucas and Skylar, however, were lucky enough to escape before anyone could do anything. 

 

THE NEXT DAY…….

 

Lucas and Skylar woke up and noticed immediately the atrocities that had happened just outside that night while they were asleep. They later found out what happened.

 

Lucas: WHAT? COME ON!

 

And they were not happy about it.

 

EARLIER THAT NIGHT……..

 

Shoji and Yuki had shown up outside of the dorms sometime after midnight with a notice that said, “I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT OUTSIDE THE DORMS AT 12:00 AM SHARP, NO LATER. GOOD LUCK TRYING TO DEFEAT ME.” When no one showed, they were thinking about leaving when they were stopped by a figure from behind.

 

“I see you got the message.”

 

Both freaked out. It was Asuka. She was dressed in all white, as before. Blair and his girlfriend Astrid had arrived as well.

 

All: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?  
Asuka: I was shown something I think is the answer to all of the world’s questions.  
Shoji: And what might that be?  
Asuka: I was shown the light.  
Yuki: NONSENSE! YOU'VE BEEN BRAINWASHED!  
Shoji: What are the stakes?  
Asuka: You win, you get a chance to restore everything. You lose, every single one of you becomes one of us.

 

Shoji was concerned. What had he done to Asuka? What was he making her do? Obviously she was under his thrall and would reply fully to any command given, so long as he gives it. Otherwise, Shoji was ready, but he thought of something. If it was only him who was fighting, why were all of them being forced to submit? While he was thinking, he was hit by a spinning piledriver from Kojiro, appearing out of nowhere. He then threw him into the air for Asuka to finish him off. She jumped into the air and roundhoused him across the face, knocking him out cold. As for the rest of them, Jonouchi ran in and did something they all thought impossible: a Triad White Tornado. He took down all three of them in one move. As Aries appeared in their minds and purified them against their will. He dropped the uniform beside their comatose bodies and they went back.

 

Blair got up. He had no idea who had came from behind him and smashed his face in like that. But that was no problem. What he was thinking about now was spreading the light’s influence over the city, and then the world. Astrid and Yuki felt the same way. Shoji then woke up with the same thoughts. May, a longtime friend of Astrid, was not happy with the sudden change.

 

May: What happened to you?  
Astrid: What does it look like happened?  
May: You went white.  
Astrid: I did. And you know what else? I have seen something I believe is the answer to all the problems of the world. I saw the light.  
May: Oh god, you’ve been brainwashed!  
Astrid: Not exactly.

 

And then May tried to run off but Asuka would not let her leave.

 

May: No, not you too! PLEASE LET THIS JUST BE A NIGHTMARE!  
Asuka: I’m afraid it’s not. 

 

And then she gave her a good slug across the face and started screaming.

 

Asuka: NOT EVERYTHING CAN BE A DREAM LIKE YOU WANT IT TO BE! THE THING YOU NEED TO LEARN IS TO ACCEPT REALITY!

 

And then May took a roundhouse to the face, knocking her out. Asuka dropped the box with the uniform next to her comatose body. And then she woke up. She sat up and stared at the figure reflecting the same kind of light that had purified her and it warmed her. 

 

May: Now I think I’m ready. 

 

And they all ran back to Aries.

 

END OF FLASHBACK….

 

Lucas, with Skylar in tow, ran back to the center complex, where they found Aries waiting for them. They tried to run back, but then Aries locked every door and window around them. 

 

Aries: HOW DARE THEE! I ought of kill you for that, but I think I have other ideas.

 

And he gazed into their eyes, reigniting the light that was put out when they had broken free, regaining control. He then thought about what he could have in store for the two.....

 

And then it hit him. Why not just paint the whole world white (by literally painting it red)? That ought of get people to recognize them (if by “recognize”, he means cower in the basement hiding from their deaths).

 

Aries: I have a plan for you two.  
Both: Lead the way, sir.

 

And a series of gruesome deaths was to follow……..

 

By the next weekend, 11 bodies had been found all across town, with blood splattered across the ground and the walls around them. Lucas had committed most of them, with Skylar as an accomplice. Aries was impressed. Everything is going according to plan, he thought to himself. But he had quite a few expectations for this dirty scheme of his. And everyone fulfilled every single one of them without question. For once in his life he felt the world was in his hands. Ben and Angel, on the other hand, were extremely shocked. How could this have happened? We try to stop all this and now he resorts to killing? This guy is just psycho, Ben thought to himself. Little did he know that Lucas could hear his thoughts. 

 

"And you're my next victim" , a voice said.

 

And the next thing Angel knew, Ben was dead on the ground, gushing up blood. Lucas had stabbed and killed him. It was true. Aries was insane. Skylar said otherwise.

 

Skylar: Of course he's not. He's our leader. He showed us the light. He is our savior.  
Angel: HE IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT! HE BRAINWASHED YOU TO BELIEVE THAT!

 

And that was met with a good hard kick to the gut, making her cough up blood. Skylar kept it coming with more punches and kicks, and even thought about killing her. By the time she was done with her, she was on the floor, bleeding, bruised, and seriously injured. And Lucas supposedly finished it with a few shots to the back of her neck. 

 

Done for. Kaito and Miyuki had returned from a long holiday to find blood splattered all across the floors and walls. A murder (or two) had taken place here. And they would not believe who was responsible. They went over the surveillance footage and saw two figures bust in and murder Ben and mortally wound Angel. Angel crawled over to them and spoke what would ultimately be her final words.

 

Kaito: DO YOU KNOW WHO DID THIS?  
Angel: Lucas.....and......Skylar...

 

She then fell unconscious and died from her injuries.

 

They were both shocked. Miyuki was holding back tears as she saw her dear friend dead on the floor. Not something you would soon forget. 

 

Anyway, after being scarred for life, Miyuki ran out, dragging Kaito along with her. She didn’t care anymore about Skylar being one of her closest friends, having just seen her kill someone who was like a baby sister to her. She wanted to shoot her right across the face. She wanted to make Skylar pay. WITH HER LIFE. 

 

Skylar was quite relieved having actually got this done, this person who had been giving her a load of bull ever since she joined the society, and finally put her to death. Well technically, after Skylar beat the living out of Angel, Lucas had shot her in the head, killing her. 

 

Miyuki found Skylar walking out of a building a few blocks back. Once she came close to her, she let loose. Miyuki had beaten Skylar down to a pulp. Covered in bruises, coughing up blood, and with a couple broken ribs, Skylar thought about going back. And then, she shot back with an uppercut to the jaw and a nice, long string of words.

 

Skylar: Why would you be so rough with me? I was like a sister to you! You even said it!  
Miyuki: YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT! You were like that to me until he brainwashed you to become one of his freaks in white! Why in the blue hell would you take the life of someone who actually cared for you? SHE DEVOTED EVERY MINUTE OF HER LIFE TO YOU AND HER REWARD IS DEATH? I OUGHT OF SNAP YOU IN HALF FOR THIS!  
Skylar: I was not brainwashed. I was shown the light and am willing to serve its every order.  
Miyuki: THAT’S A LOAD OF CRAP!

 

And then, Skylar snapped. She had punched her in the stomach, making her cough up blood. And then kicked her into a nearby shop window and walked away. She then, suddenly, fell to the ground, and awoke normal again. It was a miracle. The light had left her. And coincidentally, everyone else who was also possessed by it.

 

Aries: What is happening?  
Asuka: THIS IS WHAT’S HAPPENING!

 

And she lept up to his throne, and stabbed him through the heart, instantly killing him.

 

Skylar: Miyuki! God, are you okay?  
Miyuki: What happened?  
Skylar: I think I was in some mental puppet state or something, and whoever was controlling me made me beat you down like a savage.  
Miyuki: Yeah, you can say that.

 

END


End file.
